Heavens Not Enough
by cute kitten luver
Summary: Kagomes side of the story with the whole Kikyo thing. Slight OCC but hey, i think its good. No pairings at all and its sad I guess so please r&r (p.s.-IM BACK)


Well, Im slowly getting back into writing, this is just a quick one shot before I get my but up and work on Inuyasha's Memories. The song is Heavens not Enough, the insert song for I think episode 25 of wolfs rain.

* * *

**Heavens not Enough**

Kagome sighed, as she looked up at the sky from her perch in the high tree in the Feudal Era. She looked up at the sky, wondering about the world.

**Heaven's not enough**

**If when you get there.**

**Just another blue**

**And heaven's not enough**

**You think you've found it**

**And it loses you**

Just yesterday Inuyasha seemed to be so close to her. He seemed to be more caring and nice but.....It was all an act. Kagome brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Kagome had thought she had died and gone to heaven yesterday when Inuyasha smiled at her.

But that night he ran off into the forest to go to Kikyo.

Kagome cried into her knees, her cries soon turning into sobbing.

**You've thought of all there is**

**But not enough**

**And it loses you in a cloud**

**"There" most everything is nothin'**

**That it seems**

**"Where" you see the things you only wanna see**

Kagome had thought of everything to try and either forget about Inuyasha or try and get him to see her as Kagome, not Kikyo or "shard detector". Maybe there was more to his smiles and small gestures than what she wanted to see.

**I'd fly away**

**To a higher plane**

**To say words I resist**

**To float away**

**To sigh**

**To breath.... forget**

Kagome wiped her eyes and slowly made her way down the tree and over to her friends. She put on a fake smile and started the ramen. She was with her friends in a place she could forget about herself and what her past and present were.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked her friend concerned for her well-being. Kagome smiled and nodded yes.

**And heaven's not enough**

**If when I'm there I don't remember you**

**And heaven does enough**

**You think you know it**

**And it uses you**

Kagome got up with her Ramen, leaving the fire and walking towards the forest. She heard a rustling and turned toward the sound. Inuyasha stood there in a tight embrace with Kikyo. Kagome sighed softly and realizes what happened. Inuyasha wanted to see what it was like to be nice to his little Shard Detector. That was of course all she was to him.

**I saw so many things**

**But like a dream**

**Always losing me in a cloud**

Kagomes bowl fell to the ground with a clatter alerting the couple. Inuyasha looked shocked at the blank look on Kagomes face. Kagome sighed and walked over to Inuyasha, taking the beads off his neck and deactivating them, putting them around her own neck. Inuyasha stuttered out something but Kagome didn't hear it.

"Im going to pretend I haven't met you Inuyasha, I'll help out with the shards.....But that's it." Kagome calmly turned and started walking away.

**Cause I couldn't cry**

**Cause I turned away**

**Couldn't see the score**

**Didn't know the pain**

**Of leaving yesterday really far behind**

Kagome chanted in her mind, 'Don't cry' with a pain in her heart. She had left her home to help someone who didn't want her. She left her yesterday and future for the past. It made no sense to her.

While she walked, Inuyasha gaped. Kikyo snickered and grinned evilly. Inuyasha slapped her hard,

"Look what you've done"

**In another life**

**In another dream**

**By a different name**

**Gave it all away**

**For a memory**

**And a quiet lie**

**And I felt the face**

**Of a cold tonight**

Kagome finished the jewel and defeated Naraku with the help of her friends and returned to her time. She was older now but she had to change her name her identity, everything! She didn't want to be Kagome the shard detector any longer. She changed her name to Kinna and moved into her own house.

She would keep her memories but she would never share them while she lived her quiet lie.

**Still don't know the score**

**But I know the pain**

**Of leaving everything really far behind**

**And if I could cry**

**And if I could live what truth I did then take me there**

Kagome never knew what happened after she left in the forest but she felt the unbearable pain in her heart of leaving him behind. She still refused to cry and continue to live her quiet lie.

Kagome grimaced as she softly said looking at the sky as she had years earlier,

**"Heaven, goodbye....."**

* * *

END

What do you think? Well press the button and let me know!!

Cute Kitten Luver


End file.
